Fear My Power
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Your typical "Harry framed and betrayed and sent to Azkaban" tale...with a twist. Xover with a certain DC Comics character.
1. Yellow: Fear

Fear My Power

By Michael Weyer

Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Green Lantern owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.

This just popped into my head, a bit of a twist on the old "framed and sent to Azkaban" stories. It does help if you've read recent issues of "Green Lantern" but hopefully you'll get it. All comments welcomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Azkaban Prison. If there was a spot on the planet that could be called Hell on Earth, it was this. The very name sent fear shaking through most wizards, particularly those who could end up there someday. For those who did not belong, it was even worse.

Harry Potter shivered as a cold gust of wind cut through his dank cell. He pulled his flimsy torn blanket around him in a vain attempt to warm himself. His clothing was the same as it had been when he'd been thrown into this cell two years earlier, his dark robes over simple pants and light shirt. His glasses had long been lost, cracked apart by a Dementor strike and placed in a corner. It wasn't like he needed them anymore, there wasn't much to see.

He felt the gnawing in his stomach and sighed, wondering when his slop of a lunch would be served. He felt eating was important to keep what strength he had up. Harry knew it was a foolish notion, he was going to be in here for the rest of his life but somehow he figured keeping in some sort of shape might help him survive.

He wished he'd asked Sirius more about his experiences here when he had the chance. He knew that Sirius had managed to fight off the Dementor influence by holding onto the fact he was innocent. Harry did it as well but unlike Sirius, the pain of betrayal ripped at him and added to the agony. For him, the memories weren't just the deaths of his parents or Sirius or the years in loneliness. It was the experiences of two years ago.

Of coming to the mess hall and finding everyone glaring at him as if he was Voldemort himself. Of Ron trying to attack him barehanded and Hermione screaming at him. Of Dumbledore glaring at him as a disappointment as he brought the Aurors forward to charge Harry with the murders of Ginny Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid.

The memories of the farce of a trial, with Ron and Hermione leading the charge of people accusing Harry of being an egotist, of being power hungry and loving his fame and that drove him to murder. Of Remus Lupin yelling of how he was a disgrace to his parents' name and It wasn't all of them. Neville Longbottom said he didn't believe Harry was guilty and amazingly, so did Snape. But those were the only bright spots as the judgment was swift and sure.

That was the last time Harry had seen the outside world and it wasn't a pleasant memory. It gnawed at him, that his friends had turned on him so quickly. Or was it quickly? Two years had given Harry plenty of time to think and reflect and it had led him to the conclusion that his two "friends" had felt that way for a long time. It hurt him as they'd always treated him with kindness and yet they were willing to turn on him just like that.

It wasn't just them that angered him, of course. Dumbledore did as well as Harry remembered a comment he'd made in the trial, of how he had done his best to "handle" Harry. It got Harry to pondering his true relationship to the Headmaster and he had concluded that Dumbledore had always treated Harry not as a student or a friend but as a weapon against Voldemort. Indeed, Dumbledore's push for Harry to only receive life instead of the Kiss was probably so he could use him down the road against Voldemort.

All of that had weighed on Harry's mind for two years. That plus the constant Dementor "visits" and the natural effects of two years in quiet solitude had hardened the heart of the once-hopeful young man. He had learned to hate in those years, and not just Voldemort anymore. He knew what true, deep and absolute hatred was, focused upon those he would have once given his life for.

He just wish he knew why. Not why he was framed, he knew Voldemort had to have had something to do with it. No, he wanted to know why those he trusted turned on him like that. What could make them betray him so easily?

"Because they fear you."

Harry started, leaping back, his head whipping about as he tried to find the source of the strange voice. A sudden glow filled the cell as a shape formed before him. It appeared to be humanoid, crackling with yellow energy around it before finally becoming clear before Harry's astonished eyes.

He was humanoid, quite thin but still athletic. His head was larger than a normal person's, almost pointed with a large forehead. His skin was a dark purple with a pencil thin black moustache on his upper lip and black hair slicked back along his elongated scalp. His eyes glimmered a dark yellow and his lips seemed to twist into a permanent sneer. He was clad in a uniform that appeared spandex yet wasn't, mostly black but marked with yellow along his shoulders and legs with a strange oval symbol on his chest. Upon the middle finger of his left hand was a yellow ring that glowed as bright as the nimbus around him.

"They fear you," the stranger repeated, his voice carrying an odd echo. But it also carried power, the same power that Harry could feel pouring from the man's very presence. "They always did. They feared your power, they feared your abilities, they feared how you were better than them. The jealous always find ways to fear those who threaten them and find ways to bring them down."

Harry licked his long-dry lips as he stammered. "Who….who are you?"

"One who understands you well, Harry Potter," the being replied, his arms crossed before him as Harry realized the man was floating a few inches off the ground. "It is because of that I taking a more…personal touch than I normally would. Usually, I'd avoid unnecessary visits to this pitiful mudball of a planet with its small minds and smaller abilities." His dark eyes fixed on Harry. "But you….are different."

"How?" Harry asked even as the words "_this planet_" echoed in his mind.

"I was much like you once, Harry," the being said, his tone shifting to slightly kinder. "I belonged to a great corps dedicated to keeping order in the universe. I was the greatest of their number." It was stated not as a boast but as utter fact. "I kept my home world in order through every means in my power. It was peaceful, it was secure, it was everything I thought my…superiors," he literally spat out the word. "Wanted of me."

His eyes took a faraway expression as he gazed out the window. "But they turned on me. One of your race, a man I had taken as my trusted student, accused me of becoming a dictator, of abusing my power when all I had done was in accordance with their stated goals." His mouth grew tight. "They put me…._me_…on trial. They judged me unworthy, stripped me of my rank, my name, my purpose in life. My own world turned on me, making my name a curse and my reign equal to the one you called Hitler."

Despite the utter alien nature of this…well, alien….Harry couldn't help but feel some sympathy as the tale sounded so much like his own horrors. "What….did you do?" he asked as he slowly rose to his feet, trying to keep himself calm. Surprisingly, he felt no fear standing so close to this being.

"I….reacted in a foolish fashion at first." It was clear the man hated to admit that. "I tried to fight on their terms. I wasted years on a vendetta against the one who had betrayed me, lowered myself to his level. It cost me much, nearly my life. I did my best to strike back, even destroying that corps. They would rebuild eventually, stronger than ever and that was when my true purpose became clear."

"Which was?" Harry had to know by now.

The man uncrossed his arms, bringing the fist carrying the ring toward his face. "I realized the universe must change in order to survive. That corps was attempting to control the universe since before your world was a lump of lifeless rock, instilling their view of 'right' upon all living beings. And what have they accomplished? There is still war, still tyranny, hunger and crimes on a scale your world could never hope to match." He looked at Harry closely. "Think of yourself, Harry Potter. How long have the forces of…magic you know waged war for control? And how has it really helped?"

Harry frowned, thinking about it as the being continued. "Light side, dark side…they are just labels, given by those who fail to understand the truth. They wage their petty battles for control but does it really change anything? How different, truly different, is your world now than a hundred years ago? Two hundred? Five?"

Harry pondered that and saw the truth in his words. He remembered how with Hogwarts, traditions going back centuries seemed more important than aiding students today, that teachers acted as if they could teach students today exactly the same as they had fifty years earlier.

"Think of those in charge," the purple being went on. "So secure in what they see as perfect control, they cannot put up with the very idea of anything that can threaten them. They cannot accept they can be wrong, that there are forces beyond their understanding. They would rather hide the truth from those who serve them than admit they may not be infallible."

That struck home with Harry, remembering the year the Ministry preferred to hide their heads in the sand rather than admit the possibility Voldemort could be back.

"Change, Harry Potter," the being said, his voice lowering a cadence. "Change is what is needed. It is that change that has led me to my new goals. It is that change that has brought me here to you. I seek beings who share my goals, who share my purpose and share a very important trait." That dark smile returned to his lips. "They instill fear."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Wait…you want people who…other people fear?" As the man nodded, Harry threw up his hands. "Then why me? Why not Voldemort? I mean, the man makes wizards so afraid, they can't even say his name!"

"He is a candidate," the purple alien admitted. "But while the fear he brings is great, his hatred outweighs it. I do not want mere brutes. I want beings who can think and fight, who can rationalize and who understand my goals. He doesn't want change, he merely wishes to replace one rule for another, his. You, Harry….you can truly change your world."

He leaned in closely, his eyes fixed on Harry's. "You are here because they fear you. All of them. Your teachers, your 'friends,' the common wizards, they always feared you. They knew you were stronger than any of them, that you would surpass them all in time. They only befriended you because of the old adage that it is better to be on the Devil's side than in his path. Voldemort knows this as well and that makes him fear you, and what he fears, his followers shall as well. They fear you because they know you represent the one thing your world cannot stand: Change. Progress. Evolution."

He held out a hand and a golden glow filled it. It brought itself together into a ball before forging into a ring, an exact copy of the one on the man's hand, a dark black and yellow symbol similar to the one on his chest. "Harry Potter," the man proclaimed as if a king knighting a squire. "You are a being capable of instilling great fear. You have strength, you have power and you have the will to change what must be changed. Join me, join my group and you shall achieve that which you were born to do."

Two years ago, Harry would have recognized the evil in this man's heart. He would have seen that beyond this logical talk, this was just a recruitment into a force that promised chaos and would have had nothing to do with it. But this was now, after years of pain, betrayal, seclusion and wrongful imprisonment. This was after realizing he'd been used by his trusted mentor and that his supposed best friends were simply siphoning off his fame. This was after listening to this being's words and realizing how closely their stories matched.

He gazed at the ring as the man let it go and it floated in the air before them. He could feel its power calling to him like a siren, power greater than anything he felt before. It seemed to increase the hate he felt at those who betrayed him, who had used him and deserted him. If that was what he was fighting for, to keep up some status quo that had existed for centuries just for the sake of existing…

Then it was time for a change.

He reached forward and took it out of the air. He paused as he felt it in his hand, then lifted it up and slid it onto the ring finger of his left hand. He hissed out as he felt the blast of energy filling him. It was like the first time he'd ever used his wand taken to the hundredth power. He gasped out as it rushed over him, filling him with power, with the need for power, the need to use power….

And it felt good.

The man smiled as he waved his hand and from thin air came a new shape. It appeared to be an old-style lantern, bright yellow, hanging in mid-air. "Now," the man said, his voice more commanding. "This will recharge your ring every 24 of your Earth hours. Use it now. Say your oath and take your place among us!"

Somehow, Harry knew what to do. He reached forward and pressed the ring against the center of the lantern. It immediately crackled with yellow energy as he opened his mouth, the words coming unbidden to his mind.

"**In darkest day, in brightest night…"**

The yellow energy flew up from the lantern, washing up Harry's arm, then his torso, then over his body. He felt himself growing stronger, not just in power but physically, his eyesight sharpening as the yellow glow covered him.

"**Beware your fears made into light…"**

The glow shifted his clothing, the tattered robes falling away and replaced by the same black and yellow suit of the man before him, fitting over his body easily.

"**Let those who try to stop what's right…"**

The rush of power was more than Harry's mind could stand as he felt himself reveling in it. All the pain of the last few years came together to forge a new dark stain upon his heart. Any joy he felt was long-gone. Any doubts vanished. The images of those he had known flew through his mind not as a litany of friends but targets of his righteous fury.

"**Burn like my power…"**

He lifted his hand and howled out with rage as he let loose a blast of yellow energy from the ring. It was as if all his anger was being channeled into it, erupting in a blast that shattered the room around him. Walls collapsed onto adjourning cells, the ceiling was blasted open all the way to the roof and the cell door flew apart. In the center of it all, the alien smiled and recited the final words with Harry.

"**_Sinestro's Might_!"**

The glow faded as the lantern seemed to vanish into thin air. The being he now knew to be Sinestro smiled at Harry as the young man stood there, clad in the same dark uniform, the scar upon his forehead glowing yellow. "Welcome to the Sinestro Corps, Harry Potter," the alien smiled. "Come…we have much to do."

"Not yet." Harry turned away. Sinestro frowned but held back, curious as to what this new recruit was after. He watched as Harry lifted his hand and fired a beam from his ring. It burrowed into the sole remaining wall of the cell, etching itself into it in quick lines. Sinestro watched and smiled wide as he saw what was being done.

Harry finally stopped and backed away with a satisfied nod. He turned and gave his new mentor a grim smile. "I have unfinished business here," he said, his voice colder than it had ever been. "I'll catch up when I'm done."

Sinestro nodded, his grin wide. "I knew I chose well with you. Go. Show them what they fear has come true and spread our power." He lifted his hand, the glow of ring surrounding him in a field as he flew upward through the hole in the ceiling and out of Azkaban.

Harry stepped out of his cell in time for a Dementor to charge at him. A yellow field covered his body and the Dementor was stopped in its tracks. It actually seemed surprised which was enough time for Harry to act. A beam of light erupted from his ring, forming a yellow scythe which sliced the Dementor right in two. It let out an inhuman screech before it vanished in a blast of dark smoke.

Harry gave a satisfied smile as he stalked onward. Behind him, he left a ruined cell and the message burned into its wall.

"**Dumbledore. Granger. Weasley. Malfoy. Lupin. All who betrayed me, all who turned on me. You planted the seed that turned me this way. Prepare to reap what you have sowed. Prepare for my coming. And most of all….FEAR ME."**

And throughout the wizarding world….From Hogwarts to the Ministry to the Deatheater hidden bases…a dark wave came unbidden to them all. A wave of utter fear.

The Boy Who Lived was gone.

The Man Who Knew Fear was coming for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Red: Rage

Fear My Power

By Michael Weyer

**I hadn't intended to turn this into a series but it just seemed too easy to pass up. As always, comments welcomed.**

**Red: Rage**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hate, Lord Voldemort believed, was a very underrated emotion.

Hate was what had kept him alive so many years. Hate of having to live with the name of miserable muggles, of being held back by teachers whose power he easily surpassed, of the rules of "society." Hate was what kept him alive when his body was destroyed by an infant of all things. It had kept his spirit going until he could be reborn and reclaim his power.

Hate was what filled him now. Hate and rage as he saw his grand schemes being undone around him.

Framing Potter had been so easy, he didn't know why he hadn't tried it before. It didn't require too much, merely Wormtail's help manipulating the Maurder's Map to make it look like Potter was somewhere he wasn't. Then killing that idiotic giant with Potter's own wand, evidence sprinkled to implicate him. Voldermort supposed he should have killed that Weasley brat but he felt it was better to keep Ginny alive for a time. It might make it more delicious when the truth was revealed and the people learned they had condemned Potter for a crime he had not committed. But it astounded him how quickly the wizarding world was able to turn on their "savior" and sentence him to Azkaban.

It seemed so simple. He had Potter right where he wanted him, allowing him to conquer the wizarding world without having to worry about his interference. Who knew, perhaps a few years in the hell of Azkaban might turn Potter to his side. That would be a true delicious treat, having the one fated to stop him now his willing partner. With their power combined, none could oppose them.

But then…but then came the word that Potter had somehow broke out of Azkaban. That had been bothersome but not troubling. Until the reports came of what was happening. Of Deatheaters and "good" wizards alike coming under attack by a Potter more powerful than ever. One who was no longer playing by the old rules.

Voldemort hadn't believed the fantastic tales of Potter being able to fly and showing bursts of energy. That was until he had seen it first hand. A simple raid on the Ministry turned into a bloodbath when Potter burst in, that bizarre yellow uniform glowing with the same power of the ring on his finger. He began firing off blasts, the ring creating energy forms of some sort that he used to smash aside anyone in his path. It was brutal. It was bloody. It was terrifying…

In a strange way, Voldemort found it beautiful.

He had managed to escape to his home, keeping himself inside while he pondered this. This was no longer the same Harry Potter. The boy had died in Azkaban and whatever came out was…something else. Voldemort knew that. The power he felt off Potter, it was greater than magic, greater than anything he could dream. It was power not of this world, he knew that. Power he would love to have but was currently turned on him.

So he felt that hate grow again. That hate of what he could not control, of being helpless, a feeling he despised above all else. The hate fed his rage, his anger and the knowledge that he'd had the chance to kill Potter before but hadn't taken it.

No one dared disturb Voldemort know but if they had, they would have felt that rage and hate flow off him in waves. The self-control he'd long maintained was gone as he stewed, nothing but anger at the world around him…

And that was when the red glow appeared.

Voldemort was alert as soon as it began, whipping toward the corner of the room with his wand out. It was a red ball, as bright as fire, glowing as it came slowly toward him. It seemed to flow and shift, forming an object that looked like a bright red lantern, complete with a handle. Voldemort frowned in confusion as to what this was, studying it. It took him a moment to realize that the power he was feeling was much like what he'd felt with Potter, if slightly more intense.

"What is this?" he whispered, not expecting an answer. He was thus caught off guard when one came at him.

"**Destiny."**

A face formed in the air before the lantern and Voldemort had to step back in surprise. The face before him was not a human one. It belonged to a hulking figure whose bulky, wide-shouldered frame was clad in a uniform that resembled the one Potter had been wearing. However, while the mostly black color remained, the rest was as red as the lantern. The face was marked by a huge gaping maw of razor-sharp teeth, the eyes without pupils and the face itself dark red in its craggy skin.

"**I am Atrocitus," **the alien face said. **"I seek those who can fulfill a destiny. Those who can aid in our battle."**

"Battle?" Voldemort asked, still wary.

"**A battle older and greater than your planet," **Atrocitus explained. **"But your world will be a key battleground and thus I seek to recruit among you. You….have been chosen."**

"For what?" Voldemort demanded. "And why me?"

"**Rage fills your heart,"** the alien said. **"Rage against the world around you, at those who have held you back and tried to best you. Hate for those who did you wrong. Rage and hate, they are the emotions needed to be victorious. None can stand against those who wield this power."**

The "power" statement got Voldemort's attention. "What sort of power?" he asked. "Like the one Potter now has?"

The alien seemed to snort and it seemed that a spark of flame exited his nostrils as he did. **"He is weak as is those who follow him. They proclaim they instill fear but ignore the one within them. They may have anger but not the rage, not the drive, not the power that is needed to achieve what is possible. You do."**

Voldemort sniffed. "I do not follow. I lead."

"**That is true,"** Atrocitus noted. **"But against the powers that are to come, you cannot win as you are. Only by embracing the power I offer, unlock the rage and hate within you, can you achieve your goals. Only then will all tremble before you and your righteous fury."**

Voldemort was quite interested now as a shape formed by the lantern, light flowing together until it came into the shape of a red ring with a lantern-like symbol on it. **"Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Your heart has always been filled with anger and hate. Accept this ring and your place among us and your rage will become the greatest power you can imagine. Accept it and know your destiny at last."**

Voldemort stared at the glowing ring for a long moment before he reached to grab it. He could feel the power in it, the flowing of energies beyond his ken. Holding it, he reflected on those who had done him wrong over his long life, all the insults paid upon him, all the defeats and setbacks…

And he thought of the one he hated most of all and how this was his chance to finally end the agony. And with that, he slipped the red ring on.

He gasped out as his entire body felt as if it was engulfed in flames from the inside out. He hissed our as his veins seemed to flow with lava and a red glow covered his entire body. The pain was incredible, greater even than his resurrection, which, in a way, this was. As it flowed, words came to his mind that he knew were important.

"**With blood and rage of crimson red…"**

He let out a scream as he felt his heart explode within his chest yet remained alive, the cavity filled with the red energies that flowed into his body.

"**Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead…"**

His screams ended as a stream of red liquid vomited out of his mouth. The second it touched the air, it ignited into pure flame and Voldemort realized this was his own heart being incinerated before his eyes yet it didn't seem important.

"**Together with our hellish hate…"**

The dark robes transformed around his body, forming the same red and black uniform of Atrocitus, the black symbol glowing brightly on his chest. At the same time, his skin went from the pasty white he'd had for so long into a deep crimson.

"**We'll burn you all…"**

With a final scream of agony, Voldemort threw out his hands and the red ring blasted out fire in a wide circle, igniting half the room in flame and smoke that formed a circle around the transformed figure.

"_**That is your fate!"**_

Voldemort stood in the middle of the room as the flames died down yet the red fire remained around him. He could feel it now, the pure unadulterated power of his own rage, knowing the angrier he became, the more powerful he'd grow. His heart was gone, replaced by a lump of energy that fed that power, making Voldemort realize he was no longer truly human. Yet he couldn't really care.

"**Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps,"** Atrocitus said with pride. **"I shall leave you to test your powers on this world before you join us. Spread the rage, brother, and let the universe know the strength anger gives us."**

"Oh, I will," Voldemort said with an evil smile as the alien face faded away. He gripped the lantern as he let the ring glow and levitate him up off the floor. He'd been changed, he knew that. Anger and hate were all he cared about, the only emotions worth exploring. He was no longer a wizard, no longer a human being, only a monster of red.

And he'd never felt more alive than at just that moment.

He laughed, not noticing the sparks of fire that came from his mouth as he began to fly upward. What good was the fear Potter commanded? Against the fury of pure rage…this pitiful world would burn in fire and tremble at last in his name. And the universe would follow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Again, the Corps ideas belong to Geoff Johns, Green Lantern and DC. Do have ideas who might fill the other colors of the universe if the reviews are plentiful enough. **


	3. Blue: Hope

Fear My Power

By Michael Weyer

**Blue: Hope**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was still difficult for Ginny Weasley to accept she wasn't in Heaven.

It certainly looked that way. All around her were beautiful gardens and jungles, plains and mountains, rushing rivers and waterfalls, life in full bloom everywhere she could see. The skies were always clear, the sun bright and warm and the nights were bright with stars shining. It was as close to paradise as Ginny could possibly imagine.

It was pretty easy for her to forget she was on alien planet.

She'd thought she was dead when she first awoke here. It had been hard, horribly hard after her ordeals. She could still remember it all. Being abducted by the Deatheaters. Watching in disbelief as a corpse was transformed to look like her. Thrown into a dark dungeon with regular visits from Bellatrix Lestrange and others to torture her.

But the worst torture was what they showed her. Images of Harry Potter put on trial for her murder. The sight of her own brother testifying against Harry, condemning him along with almost everyone else. It disgusted her to see Ron blasting Harry as an egotist, power-hungry and never trustworthy, with Herimone right there with him. The whole thing was like a muggle movie night for the Deatheaters. Hell, a few actually ate treats while watching, laughing with the testimony and cheering when Harry was found guilty.

It would have been easy for them to kill her then but Ginny figured they wanted her to suffer watching Voldemort rise to power. She suspected that when the time came, he would reveal to everyone the ruse and take new pleasure at their agony. That drove Ginny on, that kept her awake. Not the idea of survival or escape but the chance to let Ron, Herimone and the rest know how she felt over them turning their backs on a boy who only wanted to help them all.

But things had changed radically in the last few months. She still didn't know what exactly it was but she could hear her captors conversing, sharing stories of Harry being free. At first, Ginny was overjoyed but it was tempered at their stories of how Harry was suddenly more powerful than ever, power no one had seen before and was using it to lash out at anyone on either side. Ginny's heart had almost broken thing of how much that wonderful young man had changed.

Those thoughts had been blasted aside when the fire hit. She had no idea where it started or how but suddenly it was as if the entire manor of Voldemort was engulfed in some savage red flame. She saw it coming toward her cell and knew there was no place she could possibly hide from it. Ginny was sure death had finally come for her and her last thought was not of her family but rather than man with the wonderful eyes behind those glasses…

And that was when the blue glow covered her and took her away.

She'd awakened on this world, Odym, awakened in the amazing forest, sure she was dead. When her rescuers had come to see her, she was struck by how angels looked nothing like she imagined they were.

"Have you decided?"

Ginny turned, the blue and white robe she was brushing on the grass at her bare feet. Her red hair was cleaner than it had ever been, her eyes bright, her entire being felt so…alive here. It was no doubt due to the planet's energy, energy granted by the two beings before her.

They were identical in size, about as small as a house-elf with blue skin and deep blue eyes. Each wore a blue and white robe that fit well over their small frames. One was male and one female, their features elegant and full of wisdom. Each had white hair framing their otherwise hairless heads and faces.

The man was named Ganthet, the woman Sayd. The story they had told was still amazing for Ginny to take in. They were once members of the Guardians of the Universe, a group of immortals who sought to keep order in the universe. They had created a corps of officers to do that job, believing they knew best. From what Ginny could gather, these two believed of a threat their fellows did not and that had led them to break away and create their own force to protect the universe.

A force she was now being asked to join.

She let out a long sigh. "I don't know…I've never been a warrior."

"We do not think of ours as the warrior type," Sayd said, her voice soft and soothing despite the power within it. "We seek to keep the balance that the universe needs in order to survive."

Ginny shook her head. "But me? I'm not brave, I'm not a fighter, I…I don't know why Warth brought me here." The image of the elephant-like being who had taken her from the fire flashed through her mind.

"He saved you because he saw he must," Ganthet said. "He brought you here because he felt your heart, your spirit. That is what makes you a good choice for us."

Ginny frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"You have hope within you, Ginvera Weasley," Ganthet continued. "Your heart is strong despite all it has been through. You stay true to what you have been taught and will not break your beliefs or ethics. That is a strength that is much required now."

Ginny sighed. "You mean…with Harry?"

"Not only him," Ganthet said. "The one you call Voldemort and…others. For reasons we cannot understand, they have become focal points in the coming war. We require an agent of our own in that midst. One that can show how hope is the strongest emotion of all."

Ginny shook her head. "I think hope died in the wizarding world a long time ago."

"Then you must bring it back to life," Ganthet declared. "Hope can never be killed, Ginevera. It can never be beaten. So long as a single flicker remains, it can be fanned into a conflagration that can defeat anything. Fear, anger, greed…against hope, their power is finite."

Ginny looked down. "But Harry," she whispered. "Harry is one of them, this…Sinestro Corps."

Sayd sadly nodded. "Yes, he is. And if you must battle him, you must. We know full well the pain of going against those we love but the universe makes harsh choices for us all."

"But he….it's not his fault," Ginny stressed. "He was framed, he was betrayed, he was abandoned…"

"And Sinestro used that," Ganthet agreed. "He fell to darkness just as Sinestro once did. The power of his ring has taken him and his own anger leads him to the rest."

Ginny looked up with anger in her own eyes. "No. No, I don't accept he's lost. He's been brutal but he hasn't killed innocents yet. He…" She swallowed. "He can be brought back if he loses the ring."

Sayd raised a hairless eyebrow. "You believe that? You truly do believe that Harry Potter can be saved?"

Ginny looked at her with determination. "Yes. I do." She was sure this would disqualify her from whatever they wanted her to do but she didn't care. Part of her still loved Harry Potter no matter what he'd done. And she refused to accept that boy could truly be gone forever.

The two aliens shared a look and smiled warmly. "Then you have proven yourself," Ganthet said. "You have hope in one who appears hopeless beyond measure. A spirit such as that is worthy to bear our ring."

"But the choice is yours," Sayd pressed. "We do not draft our recruits, we do not try to take them over. You must choose, Ginevera. Choose whether or not to stand among us against the darkness that is to come."

Ginny looked at them and then at the distance. She thought of the pain of the last few years and that part of her still yearned for revenge. She thought of the anger of the idiocy and betrayal the wizarding world had shown to Harry.

And then she remembered that warm smile and how it was worth anything to let it shine once more.

She gazed at them both and nodded. "I accept."

They smiled as Ganthet raised a hand. A wind whipped over the grass, blowing the robe around Ginny. She let out a gasp as she felt something carry with it, an energy that flowed over her as the two Guardians spoke.

"**In fearful day, in raging night…"**

The blue energy covered her totally, filling her with power unlike anything she could dream of. But it was not just power but something else…As if the pure spirit of life was engulfing her body.

"**With strong hearts full, our souls ignite…"**

The robes flowed about her before solidifying into a tight uniform, black over her ribs, inner legs and forearms but blue everywhere else, a white circle symbol at her chest.

"**When all seems lost in the War of Light…"**

Onto Ginny's right hand formed a blue ring, the center glowing bright with pure energy as if the strength of the life around her was flowing into it.

"**Look to the stars…"**

Ginny let out a laugh of pure joy as she threw her head back and let the blue energy emit out of her and into the grass and river nearby. As it flowed, stalks and flowers grew brighter, the river bubbled faster and it actually seemed as if new forms of life were coming into being from the power of the ring.

"_**For hope burns bright!"**_

The glow faded and Ginny took a moment to process what had happened. She realized she was now floating a few inches off the ground with a nimbus of blue covering her body. Ganthet and Sayd stood before her with warm smiles that filled her heart with even greater strength than before.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley," Ganthet declared. "You have chosen to stand with us in the coming darkness. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

Ginny took in a deep breath of the crisp air. "What do I do now?"

"First," Sayd began. "Choose another to recruit as Warth chose you. Then make your way to Earth. A great challenge is about to begin for your world and the universe itself."

"The Blackest Night is coming," Ganthet gravely said. "Against that darkness, your power may be the greatest of them all. Spread it, Blue Lantern and let your spirit burn bright."

With a nod, Ginny raised her ring hand over her head. With a thought, she flew upward, breaking away from the planet's atmosphere and into the reaches of space. Part of her was in wonder of the amazing planets and stars that flew by her. But the other part was dedicated to the task waiting for her on her home world.

A task that included showing everyone…especially that wonderful young wizard she loved…there was still something to hope for.


	4. Green: Will

Fear My Power

By Michael Weyer

**I had thought this chapter would be near the end. However, since green is the middle of the whole spectrum, it seemed better to put it in here as the fun continues. A bit shorter but then this style of Corps are a bit more direct.**

**Green: Will**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neville Longbottom had never characterized himself as a brave sort. He'd been in dangerous situations before but never considered himself gallant for taking part in them. He'd simply done his best to try and survive as best he could. But now, he was forced to realize that one needed a lot of spirit to survive what was happening.

In a way, Neville had long suspected something like this was inevitable. He had never once believed in Harry Potter's guilt. He'd spoken up for him, insisting the Order investigate the evidence and determine Harry's innocence. But no one had listened to him. Indeed, several people, such as Hermione and Ron, were all too eager to believe the worst of Harry.

Neville had hated it, every moment. He'd quit the Order, something he didn't want to do but he couldn't work with people who'd be so eager to turn their backs on a man like Harry at the first opportunity. He'd tried to stay out of the wizarding affairs but still helped out from time to time on his own while trying to find some evidence to help out Harry.

So when Harry escaped from Azkaban with these bizarre new powers, part of Neville could understand it. He could fully understand the anger Harry must have had over his betrayal and the need to lash out. However, that understanding faded under the sadness he felt seeing the man he'd once called a friend turned to darkness.

Saddened but not afraid. Not when Harry began his attacks did Neville feel fear. Not when Voldemort emerged from hiding with some new terrible powers of his own did Neville truly feel afraid. Not the same fear that seemed to overwhelm everyone else and made them lose their reason. Neville knew keeping his cool was key in a situation like this.

He let out a cry as a blast of red fire ripped right past him, igniting a wall. He slammed his back against a broken door as he stared up at the chaos over Diagnot Alley. High above a figure in yellow and one in red clashed in the air, hurling blasts and shapes of energy at each other. The air was fused with the ozone of their clashes as bolts of energy flew downward at the shops below, igniting several roofs.

Neville grunted as he got to his feet, gazing up at the battle, unheeding of the odd civilian who hadn't already run brushing past him. His attention was too caught up in the battle overhead. He'd heard of it from a contact at the Ministry and raced over as fast as he could. He felt he had to be here, to try and help in any way to stop this madness.

He saw Voldemort sent smashing downward by a massive yellow hammer, crashing into a building. An explosion of flame came from the hole as Harry flew downward. Neville was struck by the expression on his face, the sheer hate pouring out of him. He barely realized what he was doing before he was racing forward. "HARRY!"

The young man seemed taken aback at being addressed before turning toward Neville. It was odd seeing Harry without his glasses, the scar on his forehead glowing as yellow as his uniform. He hovered there, gazing down at Neville with a careful stare. "Neville," he said, his voice carrying an echo. "Fancy meeting you here."

Neville swallowed carefully. "Harry," he began. "You…you can't do this."

"Really?" Harry smirked as he held up his fist, the ring glowing. "This says I can."

Neville licked his lips. "Harry…this isn't you. I know that. This isn't the man I knew."

"That boy died in Azkaban," Harry spat. "This…is what I live for now, Neville. I'm going to make them fear me, now and forever. It'll be my name they can barely speak."

Neville shook his head. "It's not too late, Harry. Please…just please stop this."

Harry sighed, a flicker of humanity in his expression. "You stuck by me, Neville. You believed I was innocent. So I'm giving you a chance. Run. Run now while you can. Otherwise…"

Neville set his jaw. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry sighed again. "Always too stubborn for your own good, Neville. I really think you need to…"

He was cut off as a flash of red flame engulfed him. Neville fell back under the onslaught as Harry emerged from it in a ball of yellow, firing a blast at Voldemort.

Neville rolled about as the two clashed once more with blasts of red and yellow that spat about. One combined blast struck a large tower near Neville's position. He stared up in horror as the rock and brick began hurtling right toward him. Oddly, he didn't feel fear, even as he saw death approaching. Upset, yes. But no fear.

Suddenly, a rush of blue energy flew over his head to wrap around the chimney. Before his startled eyes, Neville saw it floating up and reattaching itself to the roof. Neville's eyes fell upon the source of the beam and widened. "Ginny?!"

Ginny Weasley smiled down at him from her place above. She was clad in a blue and white uniform similar to the ones Harry and Voldemort were wearing. She smiled down at him, a reassuring gaze that set Neville at ease.

"How…we thought you were…"

"Dead?" Ginny smiled. "Long story. For now, we've got bigger problems in store." She nodded to where the two figures were battling it out.

Neville sighed, his shock fading. "They're too strong, both of them. There's no way."

"There's always a way, Neville," Ginny said. "You have to have hope." She smiled at him. "In fact…I know a certain hope coming your way."

"What?" Neville frowned.

Ginny lifted herself up. "You'll see. Be strong, Neville. We're all going to need that." She began to fly away toward the two attacking men.

Neville swallowed, wondering what could be happening now. He wanted to do…something. It didn't matter what happened to him, he couldn't let Ginny face all this alone. He wasn't afraid, whatever it took, he would do it without being…

A flash of green caught his attention just as a ring slid itself onto his left finger. Neville stared at it in confusion, barely registering the voice that echoed in his head.

"**Neville Longbottom. You have shown the ability to overcome great fear. You have been chosen."**

Neville stared in confusion as a shape formed before him. It seemed to form out of the same green energy coming out of the ring, forging a strange lantern. Neville could feel the amazing power coming off it, power that seemed to beckon to him, power with purpose. It felt...fitting in a way as if it was just what he asked for.

"**You must replenish this every twenty-four hours by reciting your oath…"**

Neville gasped as the green energy began to spread out of the ring, climbing up his arm. As it did, his clothing shifted to a dark green and black.

"**In brightest day, in blackest night…"**

It flowed completely over Neville, a green and black uniform with the symbol of the ring on his chest, resembling those of the combatants in the sky.

"**No evil shall escape my sight..."**

Neville felt a mask wrap itself around his head, covering his eyes and obscuring his features. His eyesight remained clear and in fact seemed able to look much further.

"**Let those who worship evil's might…"**

Neville felt himself lifting up in the air covered in a green nimbus of energy, the flames bouncing around him with no heat and no harmful effect.

"**Beware my power…"**

Neville let out a cry of triumph as he felt the ring burst with power that filled his mind and body with new knowledge and ability of the life beyond this world and yet the power to help his own.

"_**Green Lantern's Light!"**_

The blast of green energy erupted out of the ring and covered the town below. It blocked the yellow and red bursts, giving those left behind a change to run for cover. Neville took a long breath as he felt the power flowing through him. Not just the power but the knowledge what he had to use it for.

He saw the flashes of yellow and red in the distance with the occasional blue. He turned to it and set himself straight, knowing what he had to do. He began to fly into the conflict, the ring glowing and prepare to be used. At his thought, a large green battering ram formed before him as he charged ahead.

It might mean his death or worse. But Neville wasn't afraid. And in the end, that was all that mattered.


	5. Violet: Love

Fear My Power

By Michael Weyer

**Violet: Love**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nymphadora Tonks had always hated cemeteries ever since she was a child. She hated going to them, hated the darkness and sadness that came with them. She'd always tried to avoid them when she could.

Now she was stuck visiting one every single day.

The graveyard had grown in the last few years due to the savage war in the Wizarding world. Too many good men and women had died in that time. And some not so good ones as well. Tonks shed no tears for those on Voldemort's side who'd fallen like Bellatrix Lestrange or Peter Pettigrew. Her tears were saved for one person in particular.

She was clad in her usual outfit of dark jeans, shirt and a leather jacket. Always be vigilant was a lesson of Mad-Eye's she still hung on to. She sighed at the name. As much as she'd teased him, she actually always liked the old warrior and missed him. Seeing him burned to his bones by Voldemort was not a happy sight to be sure. She brushed back her jet black hair as she moved to the small gravestone.

_Remus Lupin. Beloved teacher, husband and friend. No moon could eclipse the size of his heart._

Tonks knelt down to place the small bouquet of flowers at the stone. She tired but failed to keep her eyes from misting as she took in the words. Despite the passage of a month, it still tore at her that a man so wonderful and caring could have died. That he gave his life to save her made it even worse.

When Harry broke out of Azkaban with those strange new powers, Remus had been one of his first targets, to avenge what Harry saw as betrayal. He had no way of knowing how Remus had come to realize Harry was framed and tried to help Harry out. But Harry didn't seem to want to listen, attacking Remus and a squad of Order members. That yellow ring was incredibly powerful, hurling people left and right as he attacked those around him. Tonks was trying to be gentle with him, to help him but the others weren't as accommodating and Harry answered right back with savage fury.

It was then Voldemort made his debut with his own ring of power. His flames of red set nearly everything around him aflame, including several Order members. Harry seemed surprised but immediately attacked and the two were soon battling, their blasts of energy rocking the area.

One such blast stuck Tonks along the side of the head to knock her back. She was stunned under a large building as Harry and Voldemort kept fighting. A rush of red fire blew outward to strike a large sign overhead and send it flying down. Tonks had been too dazed to properly move but Remus…

Sweet, sweet Remus Lupin…

Tonks had no idea he'd even moved until he was pushing her aside. The sign had crushed him almost instantly but he managed to stay awake for a few more moments. Awake enough for Tonks to cradle his head and beg him to stay with her, to stay alive, she needed him.

But he'd smiled at her. That was what she remembered, his brave smile, ignoring the blood and pain as he told her…

"_I love you. Always did. Always will. Remember that."_

She remembered it still. She remembered every night she went to bed alone, every time she wore up, every moment of the day. She'd tried to move on, tried to bury herself in the fight. But she couldn't. She couldn't deal with it properly. She still missed him and couldn't get over the pain.

She was crying now, kneeling in front of the grave, her hair shifting colors as her emotions let loose. "I miss you," she whispered. "Oh, Merlin, I miss you so much. I can't…I can't do this, Remus. I can't go on without you. I love you too much to do that…I'm sorry, I know you wanted it but I can't forget our love."

"**Nor should you."**

Tonks shot up, her hair shifting red with surprise as she looked around for the source of the deep female voice. A shiny object suddenly appeared before her, a pink ring with an odd symbol on it. It hovered in the place over Remus' grave, glinting in the air. Oddly, Tonks felt herself at ease as she took in the ring.

"**You should never forget your love. That is what sustained you in life. It sustains you now. Hold to it and keep its flame warm. That is what you must do, not just for yourself but the universe entire."**

Tonks sucked in her breath. "What…are you?"

"**Part of a sisterhood that knows your pain all too well, Nymphadora. We all know the loss of a loved one and how it haunts you. We all wish to quench that agony. But the universe has different need for us."**

"What…need?"

"**There is a war coming. The first signs have already stuck and cost you the one you love. It will grow, faster and greater and the cost will be horrific for the universe entire. Unless we can stand in its path. Unless we remind living beings of how love is the greatest power of all. You can aid us in this, Nymphadora. And in turn, you can silence the pain of your heart.**

Tonks bit her lip. She could see this ring was somehow tied in to the ones Harry and Voldemort both wielded but…different in a way. It was calling to her with a soothing message, one that made her want to accept. It felt as if she needed to embrace its call and answer whatever it wanted if it meant easing her own pain.

"**Do not doubt, Nymphadora. This is a way to end your pain. A way to ensure others do not suffer as you have. Accept it and you may find justice for your lost love as well as yourself. Most importantly…you will be able to aid in ensuring the most precious power in the universe survives the darkness that is to come."**

The ring seemed to float closer, the voice becoming stronger. **"Nymphadora Tonks. You have known great loss. Become one of us and you may be able to overcome it and help others avoid it as well. The choice is yours."**

Staring at the pink ring, Tonks could feel the pure emotion coming off it. It warmed her heart in a way that hadn't been felt in weeks. That feeling combined with her desire to continue her duty moved her to extend her hand and grab it out of the air. The ring slid onto her finger and a brilliant glow of pink and purple mixed around her body as the voice spoke once more.

"**For hearts long lost and full of fright…"**

Tonks gasped as the energies flowed over her body, filling her with not only power but also a feeling of wonderful emotion. It was as if all the best moments with Remus were coming back in one amazing rush to fill her heart.

"**For those alone in blackest night…"**

Her clothes shifted about with the power, forming a very form-fitting suit. The long pants fit along her leg, her mid-riff bare as cloth stretched along her back to her top, accenting her breasts as a circular symbol came to her chest.

"**Accept our ring and join our fight…"**

Around her head formed a unique headgear that mixed a mask with a tiara, a brilliant violet gem set in the middle of her brow. As it did, her hair shifted to match the same brilliant violet as the rest of her uniform.

"**Love conquers all…"**

Tonks let out a laugh of pure joy as the violet light erupted around her in an expression of pure ecstasy.

"_**With violet light!"**_

Tonks' vision cleared as she saw a violet lantern floating over the gravestone. **"Welcome to the Star Sapphires, Nymphadora," **the voice continued. **"Spread our message and remind all who oppose you what is truly the most powerful force in the universe."**

"I will," Tonks smiled as she took the lantern. Energy flowed out of both her ring and her tiara to envelop her as she floated off the ground. She began to fly off toward the skies, her heart truly alive with pure love for life and all around her. She was convinced that this was right, to keep Remus' love alive and spread it to others.

She didn't listen to the small, nagging voice in the back of her mind that was pointing out how love could lead all too easily to obsession.


	6. Indigo: Compassion

**Fear My Power**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Indigo: Compassion**

* * *

When the world goes insane, there are two types of people. The vast majority are those who are unable to handle everything that is going on around them. Who can't accept how things can change so much and pretty much lose their minds. Then there are those who are already used to the unusual and are thus able to roll along with the chaos.

Luna Lovegood decidedly belonged to that latter category.

To most, the sight of a young teen wandering through a burned landscape as if it was a walk in the park would be insane. That the same girl was whistling a tune as she stepped over a bloody corpse seemed even crazier. She was wearing a dark outfit of sparkling purple shirt and a matching skirt, stepping about in large plat formed shoes of the same color. Her blond hair was nicely brushed behind her as she kept up her pace, her eyes maintaining a look of curiosity but also assurance.

Times had been better for Hogwart's. The once mighty fortress was smoking in several places, the grand spires smashed apart, large holes punched into the stone framework. Luna didn't have to look to see the rooms in flames, the libraries with shelves overturned and ripped apart or the gardens scorched earth. She'd already seen the staircases rendered off the walls, paintings torn with their spirits floating about and the Grand Hall an utter ruin.

Everyone had fled, those who hadn't been killed, of course. The battles had moved on a while ago and the survivors were picking themselves up. They were recovering from the sight of the colored figures who'd been waging battle among themselves, their energies tearing the school apart. Those unlucky enough to get in the way of the yellow and red figures paid the price, despite the efforts of those in green, blue and pink. It was a battle that ravaged the castle, leaving no one there.

No one except Luna. And she was expecting someone else soon.

She sat on top of the half-broken bench in the courtyard, nonchalantly taking out a notebook. She removed a pencil from her jacket to start sketching on the pad, as if she was on a normal day back in school. It seemed normal but if one looked closely, they could see the intensity in her eyes as she seemed to be waiting.

She felt the charge in the air, felt it sooner than other people might have. She could sense the presence coming toward her without having to look up at the purple light. She kept doodling as the light formed into a figure who stood before her.

She was of average height and humanoid, her skin a light purple. She wore a loose violet shirt with a loincloth over her legs, her wide mid-section exposed. She held a long staff in her hands, the top ending in a wide circle that looked like a lantern. Her black hair was long and loose, peeled back tightly along her scalp in strips. Along her arms and legs were a series of markings that resembled arrows pointing upward. At the center of her shirt was a symbol, a circle with two arrows pointing in opposite directions. The same insignia was marked on her forehead.

The solid white eyes gazed at Luna with cool detachment. "_You…are not as others," _she said, her voice carrying a strange echo.

Luna looked up at her, utterly calm facing this obvious alien being. "I know." She looked down to continue drawing in her notebook.

The woman kept gazing at her. "_I feel no fear from you."_

"Why should I be afraid?" Luna asked without looking up. "You're not here to hurt me."

The alien cocked her head. "_You have seen much loss…and yet you have no rage of that…You have lost many you cared for yet not loved…You have hope yet not overwhelming."_

Luna didn't seem to be listening, continuing to sketch on her pad.

The woman's eyes narrowed. _"I saw you before. I saw you aiding those in need. But I also saw you with that teacher…Minerva…"_

Luna's pencil froze over her paper although she kept her gaze downward.

"_I saw you comforting her,"_ the alien continued. _"You were telling her how it would be well. How the world would still survive and go on. You did not believe it as much as you claimed but you knew it would comfort her and so you did it. You showed true compassion there."_

"It was the right thing to do," Luna said, going back to sketching. "I didn't see any reason not to do it."

The woman leaned on her staff. "_You wish to join us, do you not?"_

Luna looked up and nodded, her face with a light smile. "I do at that."

The woman shook her head. _"We do not recruit as the others do. Our tribe is a tight one. We were chosen but not choose others, not of your race."_

"I know," Luna said as she slipped her pencil into her hair. "But this war is growing larger and larger every day. Maybe it's time you reconsidered."

The Indigo figure frowned. "_What makes you so certain you belong to us?"_

Luna looked at her for a long moment. She then turned the notebook around so the alien could see what she'd been drawing. She began to flip through the pages over and over, showing drawing after drawing of a pair of arrows in a circle. The exact same symbol that was on the alien woman's shirt and forehead.

The woman took it in before gazing at Luna. Her solid white eyes seemed to look past the woman's exterior and search into her soul. Luna kept returning the gaze steadily, answering more in that gaze than words could ever do.

Finally, the alien woman nodded. _"Luna Lovegood. Your heart is filled with great compassion and wisdom. You have thus been chosen to join the Indigo Tribe. Will you accept?"_

Luna shrugged. "Why not?"

A tiny smile crossed the alien's face before she moved her staff forward. The end glowed brightly with purple energy before it flowed outward, covering Luna completely. The younger woman gasped a bit but kept herself steady as the mantra of an alien language filled her mind.

"_**Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur**__…" _

Luna's hair was pulled back, darkening with streaks of dark purple and growing longer.

"_**Natromo faan tornek wot ur**__…"_

Her clothes soon flowed about, her body feeling more toned and limber. Arrow markings appeared on her legs and arms as her clothes were changed to a copy of the alien woman's.

"_**Ter lantern ker lo Abin Sur**__…"_

Luna let out a gasp as she felt a tingle across her forehead. Slowly growing there was the same embalm as on her shirt, shimmering with violet energy.

"_**Taan lek lek nok**__…"_

In her hands, Luna felt a long staff come into being, the same as her new companions with a small ring at the very end carrying the same insignia.

"_**Formorrow Sur!"**_

Luna sighed as she leaned on her staff for support. The Indigo tribeswoman gazed at her with a solemn expression. "_The War of Light is growing greater every day. The Blackness will soon be upon us. We must make ready if you are prepared."_

Luna looked up at her and nodded, her voice carrying the same bizarre echo as her companion. _"Ter nok."_

The woman nodded and held up her staff, slowly floating up off the ground. Luna followed her lead, taking to the staff's powers with ease. Together, they flew upward into the waiting sky and the war about to come over them.

* * *

**Apologies it's taken so long with this, was waiting to learn what the Indigo Tribe oath was. And no, I have no idea what it means either. Hope it's worth the wait. **


End file.
